


Surprise Trip to The Hospital

by Supersoda



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersoda/pseuds/Supersoda
Summary: Hurt and Comfort Prompt: '"I'm at the hospital"





	Surprise Trip to The Hospital

"I’m at the hospital”

When Pyrrha heard Jaune’s voice over her scroll her heart stopped. In fact, she dropped Clementine’s bottle on the floor and it isn't until heard it hit the floor that she tells him that she is on her way and hangs up. She made another call while cleaning up what milk had spilt and cleaned the bottle before she gave it to Clementine.

Yang was on her doorstep in record time. Pyrrha gave her daughter a quick kiss telling her that "mommy would be back as soon as she could", Clementine in turn laughed and gurgled in response to the affection. Pyrrha also gave Yang a speedy hug on her way out the door; then she was on her way.

The time it took her to get to Beacon General was in hindsight, physically impossible when abiding by the speed limit; but Pyrrha didn’t care, she could deal with a ticket later. She had other things to worry about right now.

Once she was through the doors she saw that Ruby was waiting for her at the front desk. This only slightly surprised Pyrrha. She knew that Ruby was probably the one who took him here, but it was a good sign. It meant that whatever had happened, it wasn't serious enough to involve Goodwitch. It was enough to slow Pyrrha’s pounding heart. She was grateful that it was a short walk to his room, and Ruby’s speedy nature allowed her to easily keep up with Pyrrha's long strides. Despite the short walk, Ruby tried to tell her what happened, the only parts that Pyrrha could pick out of the babble were "reckless students" and "pack of Ursi". When they arrived Ruby mentioned filling out paperwork and updating the school before she left Pyrrha in front of the closed door. She took a breath and entered.

Thanks to his status as Professor at Beacon, Jaune was given a private room. He turned to see who was entering and gave her a nervous smile, the entire left side his torso was scratched and bandaged. Without either of them saying a word, Pyrrha practically ran and threw her arms around him.

"Hey you know I love you but you're kinda squeezing a little too hard" Jaune croaked,

“Sorry!” Pyrrha quickly let go allowing her husband to breathe and took a seat in the chair beside the bed.

"Are you ok? Ruby told me that you tried to fight off a pack of Ursi" Jaune scratched the back of his head with his good arm,

"And I was winning until the very end too. Some first years thought it would be fun to try to go train in the Emerald Forest without telling anyone. By the time I found them, they were surrounded. I lost my grip of Crocea Mors and sent it flying and thought I had enough aura to make one more shield so I could grab it but.... as you can see. I’m lucky Ruby showed up when she did." Pyrrha took that moment to really get a good look at his injuries. She ran her hands gently over his bandaged arm and torso before resting one on the deep gash that ran down his cheek.

"That's going to scar you know." Your aura should be able to fix most of the cuts but that one not so much.”

"I'm hoping it will add to my rugged good looks." He gave her a crooked smile, “Besides it all looks worse than it is.” Pyrrha scoffed giving a soft pat on his other cheek.

"That remains to be seen but for now it's only going to scare Clementine." He took her hand and lowered it, keeping it in his.

"Speaking of which, who's watching her? You didn't bring her did you?" Jaune asked and she shook her head

"Yang's with her right now." She took the hand that was holding hers in both her

"Please be more careful though. You're supposed to be the one with the safer job.” She requested, half serious.

“Well I'll try but I can't rely on teenagers to not,” Jaune promised, Pyrrha decided that she could live with that answer, and placed a kiss on his temple. She could not but remember the time that RWBY and JNPR practically trashed the cafeteria. There was a knock at the door and Ruby entered with news from Beacon.

“Goodwitch wants to see you when you're feeling up to it to talk about punishment. How are you feeling?” Jaune tried to stretch out his left arm, with little success.

“Eh, I’ve been better, thanks again for saving my ass Rubes” Ruby shrugged

“Don’t worry about it, it's what we do!” Jaune nodded and just as fast as she entered, Ruby said her goodbyes and headed back to Beacon. Once Ruby had left, Pyrrha turned back to Jaune.

“How long do they want to keep you?” she asked.

“For about twelve hours just to make sure that everything is healing properly and my aura isn't messed up.” he answered leading to Pyrrha leant down and reached for her scroll from her bag.

“I'm going to call Yang and asking if she and Blake can watch Clem overnight.” she decided. Jaune tried to get up but winced in pain and laid back down

“Pyrrha please, you don't have to.” he pleaded, “Just go home for the night. The hospital has nurses that will look after me.” Pyrrha silenced him with a wave and a hand when Yang answered. Yang didn't need an explanation before agreeing. She promised that Clementine would have the best sleepover ever with Auntie Yang and Auntie Blake. Once Pyrrha had thanked her, she hung up and turned back to her husband.

“Too late, it’s already done; besides, Clementine loves Blake and Yang, she’ll be fine.”

“ I know that I-” he let out a breath turning it into a pout that Pyrrha could not help but smile at.

“Jaune I’m your wife and your partner, there is no way I'm going to let you sit in a hospital bed by yourself. You would feel the same if our places were switched.” Pyrrha knew by the change in his expression that she had won the argument. Jaune sighed, and shuffled over in the bed,

“Well if you are gonna stay, you might as well make yourself comfortable.” she smiled and moved to sit beside him. They soon fell into easy conversation talking about their days and whatnot. Pyrrha knew that eventually, she would have to get up and make a quick trip home to pick up a few things for Jaune and herself, even if they were only to help pass the time. However, in this moment, the two of them together without a mission or a baby to think about, Pyrrha was happy to just be.


End file.
